An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Aikra-Chan
Summary: OC. what happens when Satira, a new member of Konoha village meets one of Konoha's most wanted, Sasuke. And what are the consequences of their unexpected friendship. SasukeXSatiraXNeji...i'm not really good at summaries but please check it out.
1. an uninvited guest

**Anime: **Naruto

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Tragedie.

**Rating: **M for Mature.

**Warning:** Adult themes and some swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, anime or Manga except for Satira.

* * *

An Unexpected Turn of Events

_Chapter 1: An uninvited guest._

_Two miles north of Konoha._

"Look it's a girl, is she still breathing?"

"I think so; let's get her to Hokage-sama".

"Hai"

_Two months later_

"Naruto! For the hundredth time no, no, no, NO! I don't want to go out for ramen!"

"Come on Satira-chan, please, just one date, we can split the bill."

"I said no so would you leave me the hell alone!" shouted Satira casting an evil glare towards Naruto, he grins, gives her a nervous laugh and makes a swift exit through the door.

"Ahh, finally some peace and quiet." Sighed Satira while entering a warm bath.

_I love the Huuyuga manor; _she though to herself while gazing at the silver and lavender coated tiles on the ceiling and walls.

_Start flashback _

She was found unconscious and severely wounded not far from Konoha with nothing but the cloths on her back and a silver pendent with the name Satira engraved on it. She had no recollection of her past life and as far as everyone was concerned she could have been a spy, but thanks to Naruto, Tsunade-sama agreed to let her stay under the watchful eye of the Huuyuga's, staying with Naruto was not an option.

Satira had been staying at the Huuyuga manor for about six weeks now. Being an outsider and all none of the villagers would allow her into their homes. With everything that had happened with Orochimaru, the villagers had found it hard to trust anyone anymore. Unlike the others, the Huuyuga's invited Satira into their home and allowed her to stay until she had regained her memory.

_End flashback_

_crash, bang_

"Oh come on, you, have got to be kidding me, who is it now?!"

When Satira received no answer she began to worry that someone may have broken into the house. _That's impossible, this place is impossible to break into, _she thought to herself

_bang, crash_

Startled, Satira instantly jumps out of the bath and sees a raven haired boy with deep blue eyes, almost black standing in front of her. She instinctively puts one hand on both breast and another covering her between her legs. "Uchiha Sasuke, what the hell are you doing in Konoha, and in _here_?!"

For a moment Sasuke stares down speechless at her uncovered body dripping in water and covered in a scent of jasmine and peaches. He shakes his head and after coming to his senses bolts and jumps outside the window.

_Who was that?_ Sasuke thought to himself running as far away from the manor as possible.

Satira instantly grabs her silk kimono and jumps out the window in pursuit of her uninvited guest.

* * *

**Ok please review this is the forst story i've posted so please don't be too harsh. if you like it i'll update soon.**


	2. an unpredicted fredship

**An unexpected turn of events **

_Chapter 2: An unpredicted friendship._

'_I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm chasing after one of Konoha's most wanted in the middle of the night, IN A THIGH HIGH KIMONO! AND HE SAW ME NAKED!' _Thought Satira irritated while running barefoot swiftly passed some trees guided by the light of the moon, her long black hair brushing up against her face and temporarily blinding her sight.

Sensing her presence, Sasuke began running at a swifter pace, now running as fast as light and practically invisible to the eye.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang and before he could see what was going on fell to the ground unconscious.

"You know, I could have been peacefully taking a bath on one of my _very _few days off. But noooooo I had to be here, dragging your brooding pretty boy ass in for questioning. Oh and you saw me naked, well at least you saw something nice before having your ass kicked"

Once she reached the door of Tsunade's office she noticed that no one was there, so she turned around and took him to her room and decide to temporarily question him there.

"Where am I?" asked a confused and tied up Sasuke hours later.

"In the Huuyuga manor, you know the one's bathroom you broke into earlier." Said Satira while taping her black combat boots against the floor.

"Look I'm not telling you anything, so you might as well just have me arrested and I didn't mean to walk into you bathing." Said Sasuke while his eyes still gazed upon her. She was rather beautiful, so beautiful he couldn't turn away from those Hazel eyes of hers.

"What were you doing in here, last I heard you left Konohah for your stupid little vendetta?"

He still gave her no reply but kept his eyes on her cherry colored lips, those lips, they looked like something out of a painting, like they were to perfect to be real.

"Look I know about your clan, but trust me in the end the only thing left of revenge will be emptiness and regret."

At that comment all good thoughts of her were instantly pushed aside.

"What would you know, don't try and give me that bullshit of saying how much you understand. Naruto and Sakura couldn't get me to change my mind, so why should you, a complete stranger be able to do so?"

"Yeah you're probably right, what would a girl who witnessed the murder of friends and entire family know?"

Sasuke's eyes widened

"Look you're not the only one with tough past."

Start Flashback

_When Satira awoke she was in a dark smelly room with practically no room to breath. It smelt like soil and wood, at first she only lay there in shock, attempting to remember just where she was and how she got there, attempting to remember anything at all._

_The only thing she knew was that she needed to get out of wherever she was and fast, just where exactly was she anyway? That's when it hit her, the smell of wood, soil and no air to breath, she was, she was buried alive._

_She pounded and slammed against the walls; suddenly she heard something crack and noticed an additional sent that made her gag. Surprisingly enough for someone buried six feet underground, she could see fairly well. Unfortunately for her this was not the best time to be able to see her surroundings. As she gazed to her right, the sight of corpses covered in blood, with eyes frozen wide as if they were looking straight at her appeared._

_At first all she could do was shake and shiver, then she put her hands tightly around her knees and began to rock herself backwards and forewords. "This isn't real, I'm having a nightmare, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then she went silent, gazing upon the rotting corpses of her loved ones surrounding her. She just lay there in shock for days, her skin tightening around her now visible bones, her cracked and bleeding lips shivering, her eyes wide with fear and shock. _

_A few days later her weary eyes awoke to the pounding on the coffin ceiling, breaking the top open and pulling her out. Afraid of whom it might be, unable to stand up, she crawled, the dirt in the ground filing her finger nails, the stones on the ground scraping the skin on her knees. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care, it didn't matter anymore, moments later she passed out on the ground not far from her grave. _

End Flashback.


	3. Hopeless

_Chapter 3: hopeless_

Start Flashback.

_She awoke a few days later in a small shack, an old lady standing above her with a sweet and comforting smile._

"_Where am I?" asked Satira, her voice still hoarse from her previous screaming dilemma._

"_Shhh, you're safe just go back to sleep" said the old lady while lightly pushing her back on the bed._

_Unable to argue Satira closed her eyes and let sleep take hold of her. _

_Three days later she awoke feeling a little better, she saw the old lady walk in with a wet towel in her hand and a small boy hiding behind her, tugging on the bottom part of her worn out kimono. _

"_Well, you look like you're doing better." Said the old lady with another one of her warm smiles. _

"_Why are you doing this for me, you don't even know me?" asked Satira confused._

"_Sometimes, the only thing we can hope to find in this world is the kindness we show towards others, and we can only hope to receive the same kindness as well someday."_

…

_All the children adopted by the old lady seemed to have a wide variance of problems. Either they were mute, handicapped, bruised and burnt from their previous homes or heavily traumatized. _

_A lot of the kids where runaways, trying to leave their abusive homes, many of the girls were sold to brothels by there parents as a source of income and were treated as sex slaves. Needless to say, no one hear hand a past filled the rainbows and bunnies which made it significantly easy for Satira to be around them. Something about not being badgered with questions as to why she woke up six feet under and wasn't surrounded by people who were perfectly content with their lives made it easy to be around them. They understood how she felt, and so she stayed._

_Satira spent year after year with the old woman and the numerous children she had adopted, she cooked, cleaned and looked after the younger children, she cultivated rice with the village women and slowly the pain she felt began to lessen. _

…

_On the morning of Satira's 16__th__ birthday, she was a given a gift, if a gift is what you would call it. That morning she awoke with her memory fully restored, she even remembered her first word, onigiri, she used to stuff her face with them even as a toddler. _

_A tear rolled down her cheek, and her eyes widen with one simple thought 'they're coming for me'._

…

_As Satira rushed towards the kitchen with her sack, the sleeve of her shirts sticking out from rushed packing, she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, but before she could wipe them off the old lady appeared behind her with a cloth and did it for her. _

"_You know that you don't have to go, right Satira-chan?"_

"_No, you've been very kind to me and I shall never forget your kindness, but now I must go. Thank you for everything." _

_The old lady smiled, embraced Satira and kissed her forehead, Satira waved goodbye to the place she once called home._

_Without another word Satira headed out the door with a sack containing milk, honey and a loaf of bread, it was all the old lady could afford to give her, not that she'd ever deny her anything, she'd look for some food on the way. _

End flashback

"Look as much as I would love to sit here and continue chatting on about my past, I have a bathtub waiting for me. So tell me what were you doing in the Huuyuga mansion?" he could see it in her eyes that if he didn't answer her question, the only thing that he'd be facing would be the morgue.

Sasuke let out a long sigh "I was sent to gain information on the Huuyuga branch family seal, there happy?

"Ecstatic, now why would you need to know that?" Asked Satira with a somewhat comically exaggerated tone.

"Hn"

"You know, I could just leave you tied up here and send Ino over to question you instead." Said Satira slyly, she had heard of Ino's _former_ obsession with Sasuke, but she left out the part where her crush on Sasuke was dismissed years ago as nothing but a childhood crush and that she was now engaged to a somewhat lazy teammate of hers known well for his excessive use of his favorite word 'troublesome'.

Sasuke seemed to have taken the bait, "Orochimaru wants to perform that seal, or rather his own 'improved' version of it on his enemies as protection, that's all I know." He lied; she knew he knew a lot more.

Satira rolled her eyes; she took out a kunai from her back pocket and walked towards the Uchiha heir. Sasuke closed his eyes in order to show he did not care and was ready for whatever was coming next. After waiting a good five minutes he opened his eyes to find her leaning against the wall holding the kunai in one hand and the rope in the other.

He _was _prepared for anything…but _this. _He looked at her in disbelief waiting for the fatal blow, but in never came.

"Well are you gonna go on your own, or do I need to drag your ass outside!" Said a somewhat frustrated Satira.

Sasuke didn't waste another minute asking himself why she let him go and ran out through the window.

After getting a few miles away from Konoha he finally started to relax, 'who was that girl and why did she let me go' many other questions sprung to mind but one thing he was sure of, this won't be the last time they run into each other.


End file.
